Unbridled
Unbridled is the twenty third episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. It is set to air on March 11, 2014. Synopsis It's a rough time for all of the Liars as Spencer is reeling about the memories from her “lost summer,” Aria is still nursing a broken heart, Emily is reeling from Paige’s betrayal and Hanna unsuccessfully attempts to wade back into the dating pool. But as each girl tries to deal with her individual issues, they must focus their attention on their suspicions surrounding Mrs. DiLaurentis. Assuming that Mrs. D knows more about Ali and the night she went missing, the girls decide to help out at her charity bridal fashion show to gain access to the DiLaurentis house to search for answers. Meanwhile, Ella and Jason return to Rosewood, each with something to hide. Notes * Maya tweeted a script of a wedding. * ABC Family exec Jenn Gerstenblatt tweeted "There are definitely wedding dresses". * Editorial director for ET Online interviewed Holly Marie Combs who said "Ella has big news for Aria when she returns" from Austria, hinting at Ella's proposal from Zack. * There will be a Wilden flashback in this episode. * Ashley and Hanna have a scene together. * Dean, Veronica, and Spencer possibly have a scene together. * This episode will have a couple of flashbacks. * Maya tweeted that she has amazing photos from this episode, but she needs to consult with the writers before she shares them. * Jason is back and has "something to hide". * The wedding dresses are for a charity event in Rosewood. Title and Background *A bridle itself is a piece of equipment for horses. *Maya Goldsmith shared a sneak peek of the script that implies that someone in Rosewood might be tying the knot. Though a “bridle” refers to the headgear used to control a horse, we doubt the similarity to the word “bride” was unintentional. Is the bride in question in some sort of danger? *As for the actual definition of “unbridled,” it means to be unrestrained, to literally or figuratively be free of the thing that controls and binds you. **Now, the question is: who has been set free? Is it “A,” who perhaps has abandoned all pre-tense at a plan and decided to launch everything he/she has at the Liars? **Is it Alison, who has thrown off the shackles of her fake death and gained her freedom? **Or could it be the Liars, who have somehow gained control over their situation, perhaps eliminating the threat of “A” or finding a way to control their masked bully? Main Cast * Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings * Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin * Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields * Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery * Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal * Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers *Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis *Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Nathaniel Buzolic as Dean *Bryce Johnson as Darren Wilden Trivia * The table read was on October 15, 2013. * Filming began on October 16, 2013 and ended on October 22, 2013. Gallery 4x23 script .jpg 4x23.jpg BW5WbB0CAAAvL6U.jpg Maya's tweet to Ezrians.png Tweet Flashback 4x23.png DiLaurentis_family_4x23.jpg Nate,_Sasha,_and_Andrea.jpg Drew,_Andrea_and_Sasha.jpg Andrea, Ashley, and Lesley.jpg the-liars-as-brides-in-unbridled.jpg unbridled-wedding-dress-photos.jpg spencer-and-jason-in-unbridled.jpg hanna-marin-as-a-bride.jpg troian-bellisario-wedding-dress.jpg the-liars-wearing-wedding-dresses.jpg spencer-and-emily-as-brides.jpg natebuzz-as-dean-in-unbridled.jpg lucy-hale-wedding.jpg hanna-and-ashley-marin-unbridled.jpg here-comes-the-bride-spencer-hastings.jpg ella-and-aria-in-unbridled.jpg ashley-marin-in-unbridled.jpg aria-the-bride-and-her-mom.jpg aria-montgomery-wedding-dress.jpg wedding.jpg Promo & Sneak Peaks! Navigational Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:4B